Touching Snow
by BloodRavenAndLove
Summary: Laurinae decides to pretend to be a man and join the Night's Watch so that she can find the wildlings who killed her village and take revenge. But her plan gets derailed when she finds somehting at Castle Black that she never expected to find: a wolf-boy with sad brown eyes. OC x Jon Snow
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story has lots of violence and sex and all the things like in 'Game of Thrones' (OMG IKR? *fangirl squee*). I wrote it to my sister Chaine and she really loved it a LOOOOOT and so this is dedicated for you Chaine and never stop loving you're wolf boy (I'm talking about Jon Snow)

 **Chapter One: Frostbitten Kisses of Love**

It was cold in the North and Laurinae shivered fragilely as she walked behind the wagon filled with big, muscly men in a cage. One of them had a mask on that covered his mouth, but there were little bars in between the hole and you could see through them his gross teeth that were yellow and green and sharp like an animals. Every time she looked at him by mistake he smiled at her like he wanted to eat her like she was a steak or something, so she tried hard not to look at him as she walked.

As she shivered fragilely, Laurinae kept her big beautiful green eyes staring at the ground instead, choosing instead to look at the mud and the snow and other gross things lying in it like rotting arms that had been chopped off by the wildlings when they had raided the villages and raped all the women before killing them and eating them.

Her eyes filled with tears, remembering what had happened just last night when the wildlings had come to her village. In the middle of the night, she had heard everyone screaming and her mother had dragged her out of bed and told her to run away. But then a big bald wildling with scars on his face had come in and chopped her mother's head with an axe and Laurinae had tried to fight him but he was too big strong and he raped her and was going to kill her. But before he killed her, she spat in his face and ran away, leaving her village behind her, smouldering in the ashes.

As she had lay in the snow in the nearby forest to hide from the wildlings, the cold had frozen her tears on her cheeks and the cold would have killed her or the dire wolves would have eaten her if she hadn't been found by a man of the Night's Watch. His name was Yoren and he was quite old and gross – like the other men who were with him who were probably all rapers and murderers from the dungeons in Kings Landing – but she had had no choice but to follow him so he could protect her from the wildlings. They didn't allow women into the Night's Watch, but Laurinae had cut her long golden hair before Yoren had come and so she looked like a boy. She was also wearing men's clothes because she always helped her father out in the field with the farming, so she had never worn dresses.

It seemed like they had been walking a long time, but just before Laurinae got tired Yoren suddenly called for them to stop and when she looked up she saw a huge wooden gate with spikes at the top in between tall walls covered in snow. This was Castle Black, the home of the Night's Watch whose job was to live by the wall and make sure that the White Walkers didn't get through some of the holes. Her grandmother – who had also been killed last night by the wildlings – had told her stories that the White Walkers were even scarier than the wildlings and Laurinae trembled in fear as the gates opened and Yoren led them inside.

Inside, she found herself in a courtyard that looked dusty and snowy, with some sacks sitting in the corner and in the other corner there were some younger looking guys fighting each other with wooden swords. Laurinae's beautiful green eyes opened wide in shock but she told herself that she couldn't be afraid.

She had to keep pretending to be a man so she could join the Night's Watch and find the wildlings who had killed her village so she could take revenge.

It was then that – suddenly – she was hit by something hard that she didn't see and fell onto the floor. But, before she hit the floor, suddenly something grabbed her arm and stopped her and she looked up to see…

A man. A beautiful man, with sad brown eyes and long black curly hair and a little bit of a beard. Her voice caught in her throat.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" the man said in a beautiful voice that sounded like a nobleman and not like some farm boy or raper. Laurinae blushed, wondering who he was. "I didn't mean to bump into you, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"T-T-That's okay…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Love Tap**

"Hi," the brown haired boy said softly as he blushed softly. "My name is Jon Snow."

Laurinae opened her mouth to answer, but before she could she was interrupted by an old man in black leathers who had curly blonde white hair and a saggy face.

"Alright, you worms! None of you Lilly-livered summer children have ever faced winter! You don't know the cold, where your feet never get warm and there are hunting packs of ice spiders as big as hounds that will eat your eyes! Pick up your swords, you fucking cunts! Even though there's no way I can teach you how to not be a disgrace to the Night's Watch..."

Suddenly, Jon Snow was pushing her shoulder and whispering, "Go! You don't want to make Ser Alliser mad!"

Stumbling, Laurinae stumbled across the courtyard with Jon Snow behind her to where the young guys who had been fighting earlier were now standing and looking at the old man. She immediately noticed some of the guys; Grenn was big and muscly with short ginger hair and green eyes, Pyp was short and skinny with brown hair and brown eyes and looked a bit like a rat and the last one, Samwell Tarly, was very fat and round and also he was crying.

As she and Jon approached, all the boys turned to look at her and she blushed shyly and looked at the ground, hoping that no one would notice her.

After she stepped into line beside Grenn, Laurinae's big, beautiful blue eyes looked up at the Ser Alliser with hatred and he looked at her and frowned angrily.

"You! You're the new boy, aren't you?"

Laurinae trembled but stuck her chin up defiantly. This man seemed like a bully and even though wildlings had raped and killed her family yesterday, she wasn't going to let him bully her or anyone else.

"What's your name, boy?"

"It's Lorrie, you jackass!" she answered sassily, knowing that she couldn't tell him her real name otherwise everyone would know that she was a woman. And she shuddered when she thought about what would happen if anyone found out; some of the men here were rapers and would surely try to rape her.

"What did you say, you little cunt?" Ser Alliser's face was turning red with rage, but Laurinae just smirked.

"Nothing, Ser~"

Beside her, Jon Snow laughed and some of the other guys laughed softly.

"Lord Snow!" Ser Alliser shouted, throwing a wooden sword at Jon's head and smiling at Laurinae malicingly. "Why don't you take this gutterat for a dance around the training yard?"

Jon looked at her apologetically and moved into the centre of the training yard, holding his wooden sword upright like he was preparing to slash something. Laurinae gulped and stumbled after him nervously, taking her own wooden sword and struggling to raise it. It was so heavy, and she felt tears welling in her eyes, but she forced herself not to cry.

"Begin!"

At the order, Jon swung his sword at her… but only gently. Like he was afraid of hurting her. Still, with her own sword as heavy as it was, it was too much for her and she stumbled, almost falling over but stopping herself from hitting the dirt like some pathetic weakling.

"Is that how Lord Eddard taught you to fight at Winterfell, you pretty boy bastard wench?!" Ser Alliser screamed at Jon. "I said HIT HIM!"

Jon attacked her again and this time she was ready, catching his hard wooden sword and spinning it away from her. It was then that Jon accidentally tripped on the hem of his cape and suddenly he was falling… falling… straight on top of her.

"AH!"

Laurinae felt her bones break as she landed on the floor on her back, a heavy body landing right on top of her and… Jon Snow's mouth was on hers!

Fumbling, Jon pushed himself away from her quickly, his face red and blushing and Laurinae's blue eyes just stared up at him in shock as her face started to burn with embarrassment. _Oh my God_ , she thought. _I've only known this guy for five minutes, and now I've kissed him!_

It was so embarrassing, she felt like she wanted to die.

That's when she heard Grenn making stupid kissy noises before he cried, "Oooh, Lord Snow! I didn't know that you were gay!"

"What the hell?!" Jon screamed back at Grenn, looking up at him angrily. "No I'm not!"

Then Jon was getting up and started chasing Grenn with his wooden sword. Laurinae still felt light-headed and stunned by that… that _kiss_ and lay there. It started snowing and she remembered how she had lied in the forest last night after her mother's head had been chopped and she started feeling depressed… and a little bit of something else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Tree: Burning Like the Fires of Passion**

It was cold but Laurinae barely felt it. She felt like she was already frozen in a block of ice, but emotionally. She wondered if she should just lie there and die, but then before she could do suddenly people began filling her vision, their heads looking like the stars in the lucid wintry sky.

"Are you okay, Lorrie?!" Pyp squeaked in panic, looking down at her as if he was going to be about to cry. Laurinae could tell by his voice that he was very worried about her, but she didn't have time to care about his feelings right now because her depressed was slashing through her soul like a knife.

"No, I'm not okay!" she cried, tears bubbling crystallinely to her big silver eyes. She cried gracefully. "I just watched my entire village get chopped to pieces by White Walkers and they raped me and I don't fit in here! You all probably thing I'm a freak!"

But then Pyp squeaked again and the fat guy who'd been crying before shook his head with wide, wet eyes. "No, we don't!" Sam cried suddenly, blushing shyly. "It's so terrible, what happened to your family! Don't worry, Lorrie. We won't let those wildlings get you, you'll be safe here with us!"

"Yeah!" Pyp agreed with a bright smile, and Laurinae felt tears start to stream down her cheeks. These guys were so nice, nothing like how rapers had been in the stories her grandmother had told her. Both Pyp and Sam hurried to bend over and help her onto her feet. No one was paying any attention to Jon Snow, who was still chasing Grenn with his wooden sword. "And you're very pretty for a boy!"

It felt like such a long time – even more than twelve hours – that anyone had shown her any kindness and her emotions broke through her like the glorious spring sunlight glistening through the torpid snowy clouds.

"No, I'm not," she blushed and looked at the ground. These guys were just being nice to her, she wasn't even that pretty. Growing up, the other girls in the village had hated her because she was taller and skinnier than the rest of them and they'd teased her about her long, satin like hair that glimmered in the sun like silver and gold and bronze. The boys had all stared at her like she was some kind of freak and used to tell her that they wanted to bed her as a joke to tease her like they were some kind of sicko jerks.

"Alright!" Ser Alliser screamed angrily just after a tinny metal bell chimed somewhere in the castle. "Get out of my sight, you desiccated slug plebians! Gutterat, we don't have any free rooms for you to besmirch with your patheticness, so you'll be sharing a room with your new friend, Lord Snow!"

"What?!" Laurinae cried, her big beautiful silver eyes opening wide in shock. "There's no way I can share a room with that guy!"

The thought made her feel odd, like her body was hard and soft at the same time. She blushed.

Ser Alliser just smiled at her greedily, his face sagging around the edges of his smile like candle-wax melting around a pair of viscous teeth. Spinning his furry cape grandly, he stormed off into the castle and Pyp put a soft hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Lorrie," he said. "You can stay in my room if you don't want to stay with Jon."

"Or my room!" Sam added with a smile. Laurinae just sighed miserably, thinking how unfair it was that everybody got their own rooms but not her.

The guys kept talking to her as they pulled her into the cafeteria in the castle, where rows of tables were laid out sort of the same as they were at Hogwarts, candles burning everywhere. Pyp and Sam sat next to her as the cooks came out of the dungeons and started serving all the Knights dinner. Jon and Grenn joined them not long after and Laurinae couldn't help but steel a peak at her new roommate when he wasn't looking.

Jon's cheeks were rosy, his skin all slick and dewy and sweaty from chasing Grenn around the courtyard. She gulped and quickly ate some rabbit stew instead of looking at him. Her heart was rushing rabbitly. She and the guys talked a lot during dinner, about a lot of things and it turned out that they had a lot in common. They weren't like the guys from the village; they were much cooler and funnier and they all told her she was really funny as well when she told a joke.

But, after dinner when it was finally time to go to bed, Jon stood up at her and… glared.

And then he stormed out of the room, Laurinae blinked her silver eyes confusedly, wondering why he'd been looking her like that, like she'd just poked him in the eye with stick or something. Samm and Grenn and Pyp said goodbye to her in the hallway and went off to the dormitory where all the guys who hadn't taken their vows yet slept. Laurinae followed after Jon miserably and when she walked into their room – which was at the top a trillion stairs on the second floor – she gasped when she walked in and saw Jon half naked!

Laurinae gulped delicately as her eyes grew wide as she stared at the man's bare chest with rippling muscles and no body hair at all.

Jon turned to her and made that angry eyes at her again and then he said "Look, the only reason I'm letting you stay here is because Ser Alliser is making me. Don't think we're friends, okay, because we're not."

Laurinae's face turned red with anger at his voice. Why the hell was he being such a jerk all of a sudden? "What the hell, Jon?! You were the one who fell on top of me and kissed me, or did you forget that? Your just a pervert sicko!"

Strutting into the room, she ignored him and walked over to the bed that had been made for her in the corner of the room. It wasn't even a bed; Jon got a nice, fluffy mattress and real pillows. Her bed was just straw on the floor and her blanket was even a towel. Jon had nothing to complain about.

Lying down, she curled up and pulled her towel blanket around her as much as she could, even though her feet still stuck out and she shivered coldly. This had been the worst day of her life and she cried quietly through her braveness, promising that tomorrow she would get her revenge on jerks like Ser Alliser and the wilgdlings who had killed her family and especially Jon Snow.


End file.
